


Stucky Smut

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Works [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Use of Nipple Clamps, use of a flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: The title is boring, I know, but it really is just Stucky Smut.----“God, look at you. Tied to the bed for me. What would people think if they saw you spread out like this? Hmm baby? You’re so vulnerable, so easy to take.” Bucky murmured in a low voice as he looked at Steve.Steve was laying on their bed, his hands tied to the headboard. His legs were bent a bit and tied to the bed. He really was perfectly laid out for Bucky. Bucky couldn’t wait to have his way with him.





	Stucky Smut

“God, look at you. Tied to the bed for me. What would people think if they saw you spread out like this? Hmm baby? You’re so vulnerable, so easy to take.” Bucky murmured in a low voice as he looked at Steve.

 

Steve was laying on their bed, his hands tied to the headboard. His legs were bent a bit and tied to the bed. He really was perfectly laid out for Bucky. Bucky couldn’t wait to have his way with him.

 

“Hmm? What would they say if they saw all mighty Captain America laid out, cock hard against his stomach, and leaking with want? How do you think they would react if they could hear your desperate moans as you beg for daddy’s cock? Hmm?” 

 

Steve whimpered, straining his head to look at Bucky as he slowly paced the room. Steve had been tied up for at least an hour and Bucky had barely touched him. His cock was so hard it almost hurt. It wouldn’t take much for him to cum, just a few strokes, or Bucky’s wet, warm mouth around it. He wanted to cum so bad.

 

“P-please baby.” Steve moaned. “Please daddy. I’ve been good for you, haven’t I earned it? Please touch me.”

 

Bucky walked over to him, letting his fingers graze up Steve’s thigh. “I don’t know. I like seeing you like this, tied up and desperate for me. It’s exciting. Maybe I should get the flogger out and mark up your thighs a bit. They’d look so pretty red. Or maybe I should put the nipple clamps on you, we both know how sensitive your nipples are.”

 

Steve bit his lip as a loud moan escaped. He loved both of the things that Bucky had suggested. 

 

“Please. Please, fuck Buck. Mark me up. Use the clamps. I want it all.” Steve pulled against his bindings. He could easily break free from them but where was the fun of that? He enjoyed being restrained, letting Bucky control his pleasure.

 

Bucky walked over to the box that they had and looked through it. He pulled out the nipple clamps and the flogger before walking back over to where Steve was laying.

 

“What’s your color baby boy?” Bucky asked, hovering the nipple clamps over Steve’s chest.

 

“Green. So fucking green.” He looked up at Bucky, his eyes wide with lust and want. 

 

Bucky placed the nipple clamps on Steve pulling on the chain slightly, smirking when Steve moaned lowly, his back arching. 

 

“Such a beautiful sight for me.” Bucky murmured.

 

He dragged the flogger down Steve’s chest and ran it over his thighs before pulling back and hitting him. 

 

Steve hissed in pain, the feeling going straight to his cock. “Bucky please.”

 

Bucky his him again, “What’s my name baby boy?”

 

“Daddy, fuck, daddy please. Please touch me, fuck me, something.” Steve begged, his thighs starting to sting the more Bucky hit him with the flogger.

 

Once Steve’s thighs were nice and red Bucky tossed the flogger aside and crawled onto the bed, settling in between Steve’s thighs. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and stroked it slowly with a loose grip.

 

“I don’t want you to cum just yet, thank you can hold it baby? Hmm? I don’t want you to cum until I’ve cum inside of you and made you a fucking sloppy mess.”

 

Steve whined, moving his hips a bit, trying to get more friction. “I want to cum so bad. Please let me cum.”

 

“You will baby, soon. Just a little bit longer.” Bucky said, taking his hand from Steve’s cock. He reached between Steve’s leg and slide out the plug that he had slide into Steve earlier in the morning after he fucked him.

 

He slicked up his fingers, sliding two into Steve easily. “God, I love that you’re still so wet for me. I bet I could slide right in, couldn’t I?”

 

Steve whimpered and nodded. “Please daddy. Please fuck me.”

 

“How can I deny you when you beg so prettily?” Bucky leaned down and kissed him softly before lining his cock up and pushing inside of Steve.

Bucky let out a low moan as Steve’s body enveloped Bucky’s cock. “So tight and warm baby. I love being inside you.” 

 

Bucky pulled back slowly before pushing back in. He slowly started to pick up the pace, setting up a nice rhythm.

 

“Fuck, harder daddy. Fuck me like you mean it.” Steve moaned, a slight mischievous glint to his eyes.

 

“Someone’s getting a bit cocky. Maybe I should take my time, fuck you nice and slow.” Bucky said, slowing his movements.

 

Steve threw his head back, groaning in frustration. “Please daddy? Please fuck me harder?”

 

Bucky leaned down and kissed him, “That’s how you ask baby boy.”

 

Bucky sat up and grabbed Steve’s hips, holding him as he started to pound into him, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.

 

Bucky had been so hard for so long he was already nearing his orgasm. Loud moans and noises slipped from his mouth, mingling with Steve;s noises. He felt his balls tighten and the warm familiar heat gather in his lower stomach.

 

“I’m so close baby boy. Gonna cum in you, make you sloppy. I’m going to make a fucking mess of you.”

 

Steve moaned, his back arching off the bed as far as he could manage.

 

“You like that? Like the thought of being filled with my cum?” Bucky grunted.

 

He thrusted into him, once, twice, three times more before he was moaning Steve’s name, spilling inside of him.

 

He rode out his high before reaching down and gripping Steve’s cock in his hand, stroking it quickly.

 

“Cum for me baby. You’ve been so good. Cum for me, make a mess of yourself.” Bucky said.

 

It didn’t take long before Steve was cumming hard, his mouth opened in a silent moan as he came. He fall back onto the bed, panting hard.

 

“Fuck Bucky, you ruin me.” Steve sighed, happy and content.

 

Bucky made quick work of untying Steve and pulling him close. He kissed his forehead softly.

 

“Let’s get you a bath sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stuck-y-together.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
